Purifying apparatus purifying water in tanks and piping using ultraviolet rays is well-known in the related art. However, apparatus of the related art have problems of being complex in configuration and large. In particular, in apparatus where purified water is temporarily accumulated in a tank, sanitary supervision of this water is required, and the apparatus is both complex and large.
As the present invention is based on these circumstances, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide purifying apparatus of a comparatively simple structure that can be used easily.